


I could hug you for hours

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Courting Rituals, Family Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando had never expected to like an Alpha the way he liked Michael.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 28
Kudos: 181





	I could hug you for hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo it was pretty much inevitable that I'd write a full Lando/Michael fic at some point jsjs. 
> 
> I just adore these two and they work so, so well! I actually plan to make this into its own little mini series, as the pairings don't quite fit in my other pack verse - so stay tuned for more!

Lando wasn't scared easily. 

Sure he was nervous by nature and held back in new situations, but he wasn’t _scared_ often.

He had no reason to be scared. Lando might be an Omega but he had always been protected, even in the harsh world of Formula 1 he could get extra protection when needed, in case someone in the paddock made him feel unsafe.

Lando just hadn’t ever thought he would feel unsafe in his own hotel room. 

The hotel rooms McLaren picked out for him were always hidden away and with scent-proof doors, so no wandering Alpha would be able to smell Lando inside. The team also made sure Lando’s room was always close to Dan’s, the Aussie Alpha having taken the young Omega under his wing the moment they had become teammates.

Lando had never thought that wouldn’t be enough.

He normally barely even spend time in the hotel room. After all, Pack Rooms were much more comfortable, but the teams had decided to separate the drivers Friday and Saturday night each race weekend, so no precious information was shared ahead of qualifying and races. The rule was still new and a lot of drivers felt a bit uncomfortable about it, and Lando sure was one of them.

He didn’t like being alone, didn’t like having to sleep without one of his Pack Mates keeping him warm. But that wasn’t what had made him so scared.

What scared him was that it sounded like someone was trying to enter his room.

Lando’s room number must have leaked on accident, because already for an hour or so he could hear different people - presumably all Alphas - trying the lock on his door. Lando had thought it had been someone mistaking his door at first, but it had become so frequent that it could no longer be a coincidence. 

That’s why Lando was currently sitting on the floor behind his bed, hidden away from direct view from the door, while the door itself was barricaded with a chair.

More dull thuds sounded through the room as someone tried to kick the door open, and Lando whimpered, scrambling to take his phone. 

He wanted to call Dan, but knew the Aussie had sneaked into his Mates room in another hotel. The Aussie was too far away to do much and Lando felt his chest tighten. He considered calling George, but he wasn’t sure where the other Omega was staying, and didn’t want to worry his friend too much.

That only left one option, one that also kind of scared Lando. 

Lando sighed and pressed the right call button, knowing that staying here alone with Alphas at his door was not a good option either. He heard some shuffling and a tired ‘yeah?’ when Lando’s call was answered and Lando swallowed thickly.

“Michael?” he whispered. “Michael I need help.” he added with a soft whimper. The Alpha, whose number Dan had given him in case of emergencies (Lando was 99.5% sure this was such an emergency) let out a soft rumble on instinct. 

“Lando? What is going on?” the Aussie spoke, voice hoarse and sleepy. Lando instantly felt bad for waking him, and a quick glance at the clock told him it was 3 in the morning.

“I’m so sorry to wake you.” Lando whispered. “But someone is trying to get into my room I think.” he added, swallowing thickly and letting out a soft, high pitched sound. He heard Michael sit up more. 

“Do you want me to come over?” the Alpha instantly asked. Lando nodded, before realising Michael couldn’t see him.

“Please.” he whispered, anxiously curling the sleeve of his sweater around his free hand. “I’m so sorry to bother you but I… I don’t know what to do.” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush red. Surely he was just overreacting. 

“I’ll be right there. Text me your room number.” Michael said, followed by a soft rumble before the Alpha hung up. Lando dutifully texted the phone number, and then rushed around the room anxiously trying to clear up a little. He didn’t want the Alpha to think he was untidy.

Michael knocked on the door maybe 10 minutes later, smiling gently at Lando when the young Omega slowly opened the door.

“Was there anyone here already.” Lando asked, gesturing awkwardly around the hall before letting Michael in. Michael’s expression darkened.

“There were two Alphas lurking around here, but they ran off when they saw me.” he muttered, his face softening as he lightly brushed his fingers over Lando’s nose. “Are you okay?” he asked. Lando shrugged.

“A bit scared.” he muttered, lowering his eyes as he felt embarrassed. Michael hummed.

“Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to call someone else for you?” Michael asked, staying near the door and making sure not to invade Lando’s space.

“I want you to stay.” Lando answered. “Only if that’s okay with you.” he added quickly. Michael rumbled in amusement.

“Of course. Daniel is off doing god knows anyways.” the Alpha hummed. “I can also just keep guard in the hall if that makes you feel better.” Michael added kindly as he watched Lando nervously sniff the air a little, getting used to the combination of his and Michael’s scent mingled together so strongly. Lando instantly shook his head.

“I hate sleeping alone.” he muttered, taking the edge of Michael’s sleeve in his hand and pulling him towards the bed. The Alpha was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants and only had to kick off his shoes before crawling onto the bed. Lando hesitantly crawled in under the covers next to the Alpha, rolling onto his side to watch Michael closely. The Alpha mimicked his movement and smiled lightly extending a hand towards Lando.

“You’re safe with me, yeah?” Michael whispered. Lando nodded, reaching out to clutch on to the edge of Michael’s sleeve again.

“Yeah…” 

~~~~~

Lando woke up with his head on a warm, muscled chest. He hummed sleepily, instinctively nuzzling closer to the Alpha holding him, before stilling and abruptly trying to pull away. Michael just groaned softly, yawning and sleepily pushing his face in Lando’s hair, scenting him thoroughly. 

"5 more minutes." The Alpha mumbled, rumbling softly.

“Michael…” Lando whimpering, feeling overwhelmed. Michael squinted his eyes a little, but then cursed softly and let go of the Omega.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise…” he muttered. Lando shrugged, sitting up until he was sat cross-legged on the bed.

“It’s okay.” he smiled shyly, glancing at his clock. He still had an hour before he had to go to track, he wasn’t in a rush yet. 

“Thank you, for last night.” Lando muttered shyly. Michael hummed.

“No worries.” he smiled, sitting up as well. He opened his mouth to add something, but then the door to Lando’s room slammed open, Daniel and Max rushing inside. Michael flinched and placed his hand over Lando’s on instinct, wanting him to stay close.

“Are you okay?” Max asked, instantly pulling Lando close and anxiously nuzzling the top of his head. Lando nodded, hugging the other Omega tightly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in Max’s neck, taking a deep breath.

“Nothing happened, Michael scared them off.” Lando muttered, relatively certain Michael had texted Dan about what was going on already. 

“Thank you for watching him, mate.” Daniel told Michael, fondly nuzzling the top of Michael’s head. 

“No worries.” Michael muttered, seeming distracted as he stared at Lando, who was still curled into Max’s hold. Lando turned and smiled at Michael, wiggling out of Max’s hold - the Omega huffing and trying to pull him back until Daniel rumbled at him - and shuffled closer to Michael.

“Thank you.” Lando whispered with a soft smile, leaning in and gently nuzzling Michael’s jaw before baring his throat for Michael to nuzzle in return. Michael’s eyes were soft when the little Omega pulled away, and he gently stroked Lando’s cheek.

“Any time.” he promised. And Lando knew he meant it.

~~~~~~

From then on, it became more common for Lando to seek Michael out. He liked the Alpha and felt comforted by his presence and his smell. Besides, Michael was a great cuddler, allowing Lando to curl up against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around the Omega.

He made Lando feel safe.

The Alpha never seemed to mind Lando seeking him out but always let Lando take charge, the Omega deciding if they'd touch or just sit together. Michael didn't mind just having Lando sit on the bed with him, keeping his distance as they talked quietly, but the Alpha clearly was a lot more happy when Lando wanted to snuggle, rumbling continuously as he gently scented the skin Lando let him reach.

Lando loved smelling like Michael.

They got closer and closer as time went on, and Lando started looking out to the Alpha's presence, to the Alpha's hugs and his rich, woody scent that still lingered on the clothes Lando had worn in the Alpha's presence.

He knew it was dangerous to want an Alpha so deeply, but he couldn't help himself.

As usual, Lando sought Michael out again a few weeks after the first night, once more at a race weekend. The drivers were allowed to sleep together again in the Pack Room, the teams dropping their demands after Daniel took Lando to explain what had happened. But Michael was not a driver, and was therefore not allowed in the Pack Room. 

Lando had never been bothered by that before, but after Michael had so kindly helped him many times, it made Lando anxious to have the Alpha sleep alone. 

Kimi had certainly been surprised when it was Lando asking permission for Michael to join the Pack for the night instead of Daniel, but had agreed, not being able to ask any questions before the Omega was already bounding off again, rushing back to the hotel and up to Michael’s room.

“You’re allowed in the Pack Room tonight.” Lando blurted out the moment Michael opened the door. The Alpha blinked, seeming surprised.

“You asked permission?” he asked. Lando nodded.

“Why?” Michael asked slowly. Lando’s excitement fell away and he turned more flustered.

“A-as a thank you. For helping me last few weeks.” he muttered, shoulders deflating. Michael’s face softened, but before he could answer, another voice spoke up.

“What’s going on, Mike?” another voice suddenly spoke up from inside the hotel room, and Lando paled when Lance wandered over to the door, the Canadian Omega smiling widely when he spotted Lando.

“Hey Lando, are you okay?” the Canadian asked kindly. Lando blushed, blinking dumbly between the two.

“I-I’ll go. I’m sorry.” he whispered, lowering his eyes. Seeing Michael with another Omega made Lando feel sick, as if he lost something he had never had in the first place. 

Michael reached out for him, wanting to stroke Lando's cheek soothingly, but Lando flinched and stumbled away from him, not daring to look up as Michael might have seen the tears in his eyes.

“Have a nice evening.” Lando sniffled, stumbling away from the door even if he felt the Alpha's hand graze his wrist.

“Lando, wait!” Michael called after him, but Lando did not stop running until he had reached the Pack Room, the hand Michael's had touched held close to his chest.

“I don’t want Michael in here.” Lando told Kimi in passing, before storming off to George’s room. 

George was sprawled on his bed, cuddled into Lewis’s side as the two new Mates watched a movie on the little tv. They were sharing soft, lingering kisses, George making sure the Alpha scented him just how he liked it. 

Both instantly sprang up when they saw the distress on Lando’s face, George letting Lando fall into his arms while Lewis, being an Alpha, kept a bit more distance and just rumbled in comfort.

“Oh what’s wrong little one?” George soothed softly as Lando sobbed uncontrollably against him. Lando shook his head, not wanting to explain, and curled his fingers into George’s hoodie. George helplessly glanced at his Mate, the Alpha nodded and keeping one hand on George's shoulder as he moved closer to the two Omegas.

“Breathe, Lando.” Lewis urged softly, gently running his fingers over the back of Lando’s head. Lando drew in a hiccuped breath, lifting his head and looking at George.

"I'm never trusting an Alpha again." He whispered. Lewis was instantly on edge, his eyes darkening as he exchanged a look with George.

"Who hurt you? You don't need to be afraid of them anymore, Lando, I'll hurt them." He growled strongly. Lando quickly shook his head, huffing lightly when George instantly checked him over for injuries. 

"I'm fine." Lando sniffled, "It's not his fault." He added with a shake of his head, taking Lewis's wrist to stop the Alpha from leaving.

"Who are you talking about?" George asked.

"Michael." Lando whispered hesitantly, averting his eyes. 

"Dan's Michael?" Lewis asked. Lando nodded, looking down on his hands.

"He helped a few times, when I was uncomfortable in my hotel room. And now I wanted to invite him to the Pack Room to stay with me but he… he already has Lance with him." Lando tried to explain, feeling silly for overreacting.

"You like him? More than you like Dan or me or other Alphas?" Lewis asked. Lando shrugged. 

"I thought I did. I was stupid, he was just doing what Dan asked him to. Protected me when Dan wasn't around." He whispered. 

As if on cue, Daniel and Max came bounding in the room, Alex and Charles following after them. Lando smiled weakly as his friends moved close, Max squeezing Lando tightly to his chest again.

"I can throw him off the hotel the moment you ask me." Daniel growled, leaning in to press a kiss to Lando's forehead. Lando shook his head.

"I don't want him to be hurt." He whispered. "He never meant to hurt me either." He added. Daniel sighed.

"Then what happened?" He asked, calming down a bit more and keeping Max close, his Mate always calming him down. Lando shrugged, smiling briefly as Charles took Max's place, pulling Arthur with him.

"I thought he liked me." Lando whispered. Daniel hummed.

"But he does..?" He answered, his brows furrowed in confusion "He really does like you, little one." Dan sighed. Lando shook his head.

"Lance was with him." He said. Alex sighed now, untangling himself from Charles's clingy hug to reach for Lando, gently stroking his hair.

"Lance seeks out Alphas sometimes." He said. "Not for anything sexual or romantic, just to ease his instincts. He comes to me as well." The Thai Alpha explained, rolling his eyes as Charles pouted a bit grumpily, the Omega's nuzzling Alex's jaw firmly . Lando sniffled. 

"So they aren't dating?" He asked quietly. 

"No sweetie." Alex smiled, the Alpha lightly nuzzling the top of Lando's head, before focusing back on Charles, who was still insistently nosing his jaw.

"Oh." Lando swallowed thickly. 

"Dan, you need to send that trainer away." Kimi suddenly spoke up, coming into the room with an annoyed look on his face. Daniel got up and nodded slowly.

"Do you want him to leave? Maybe you should talk to Michael." Daniel asked Lando softly, booping his finger against the tip of Lando's nose. Lando sighed.

"But I acted like a fool." He muttered. Max kissed the top of his head.

"Just try." He smiled, the Omega whispered, the whole Pack rumbling and cooing at him in support. Lando nodded hesitantly.

"Can you come with me." He asked Dan anxiously. Daniel smiled as if it was a given, taking Lando's hand in his.

"Let's go."

~~~~~

Michael was nervously pacing back and forth outside the Pack building, fiddling with his phone and tensing every time someone tried to come closer to him. When he spotted Lando, he moved towards the young Omega, before hesitating and keeping his distance instead.

"Go on." Dan told Lando softly, gently scratching the back of the Omega's neck in support. "I'll be here if you need me." He added, lingering in the doorway while Lando stepped out and approached Michael.

"Hey." Lando muttered, pulling the sleeves of his sweater around his hands and avoiding Michael's eyes at all costs.

"I was so worried, you were so upset when you left." Michael muttered, seeming to desperately want to reach out to the Omega. Lando shrugged up a shoulder.

"I didn't like seeing you with Lance." He mumbled. Michael seemed surprised. 

"I was just helping him, Esteban is an Omega too and even though they're Mates, they sometimes need an Alpha's attention." Michael explained. Lando hummed. 

"Alex told me. I'm sorry for overreacting." He whispered, weakly baring his throat for the Alpha in apology. Michael sighed. 

"Why didn't you want to see me with Lance?" He asked, taking a step forward. Lando blushed a deep pink. 

"Because I don't like seeing you cuddle other Omegas than me." He whispered, finally raising his eyes. "I don't like you _being_ with other Omegas than me." He added. Michael was smiling tenderly at him now, and held out his hand, rumbling deep in his chest.

"I like cuddling you the most." He whispered at Lando, his rumbling increasing when the Omega accepted his hand and allowed Michael to tug him closer. 

They slotted together easily, Lando's face nuzzled in the crook of Michael's neck while Michael securely wrapped his arms around the little Omega. Lando breathed in deeply, smiling at Michael's familiar smell, and gently pressed a kiss to the tender skin of Michael's throat.

"I want to court you." He whispered against Michael's skin, shakily exhaling afterwards as he feared more rejection. Michael pulled away a little, hand cupping Lando's chin to tilt his head up. Their eyes met and Lando instantly felt the anxiety lift off of him.

"I'd like that too." Michael smiled, nuzzling their noses together lovingly. Lando mustered up all the courage he had and leaned in, lightly brushing his lips over Michael's and sighing when the Alpha rumbled happily, returning the kiss.

"Stay in the Pack Room with me tonight?" Lando whispered hopefully, glancing over his shoulders and seeing more drivers had joined Daniel at the door. He didn't only want Michael, he wanted the Pack there too, to approve of Lando's new Mate and to celebrate with him. Michael hummed, nuzzling his face against Lando's cheek and lightly scenting his throat, just to make sure other Alphas wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! This pairing has my heart and I'd love to hear your opinions❤  
> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
